Rich and Royal
by spiritfire
Summary: Sora Kusagiri is a 3rd year high school student who wanted a normal life in school, finish his mission,a part time job and keeping a secret. But what happens when a group of super rich students ruined his life especially Riku Tasogare. SoraXRiku
1. Rich Society

spiritfire: Hey guys welcome to my 4th story and my first Kingdom Hearts story. I hope you like it because it took me a year to made this concept.

Yuen: You heard her and now for the disclaimer which will be announced by Yaru

Yaru: spiritfire doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy characters that will be used in this fic. It only belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. If she did, she'll remove Kairi in the game because she's boring.

spiritfire: Flamers will not be tolerated!!

* * *

A heartguard watch... Three stars bag... Master Earring... Shadow Anklet. All of these are very expensive because the school the brunette attended: Twilight High. It consists of rich kids from different families and they always bought expensive stuff. Deep blue cerulean eyes stared at those faces and his spiky brown hair just stayed in its atmosphere. He was neither rich nor poor. he prefers not standing up and have a normal quiet life here in the classroom. Homeroom was about to start so he just listened to the teacher and takes down notes. The minutes ticked by and first period was about over when someone screamed.

"Hey, Pence Shinugumi from 3-C has the black note from S4!" one student yelled and almost immediately, everyone left the classroom. The one called Pence has short brown hair wearing a bandana on its forehead, a bit fat as well was trying to run away. Unfortunately, the students caught him and screamed. The brunette just stay in the classroom and apparently, he didn't care. A girl came in and wondered what's going on. He immediately knew she was a transfer student judging from the looks of her face. She has long red hair, blue eyes and wore a smile.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on here? Aren't you going there?" she asked as her eyes stared at him. The brunette stood up and sighed.

"I'm Kairi Murakawa." she said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Sora Kusagiri." the brunette said as the two of them walked along the corridor of the school. To go back to the question she was asking why all the students left the classroom so suddenly. Sora decided to tell about them.

"Do you know about the S4?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head in reply.

"S4 or Silver Four. They're consist of four rich guys from super rich families. Their parents paid them high tuition promising them free law. Also, they're the law enforcers of the school. If you done something bad or upset them, the person who caused it will receive a black note. Once they receive the black note, all the students will come after you." Sora replied as they arrived at the cafeteria hall. The students were clapping and chanting for the coming of S4. In an instant, the doors opened revealing four guys with the same color of their hair but different in height, clothing, and eye color.

"The guy on the left with long straight silver hair, wearing white. His name is Kuja Tribal. His parents owned the underground estate of Traverse Town. He was known as the womanizer and gay I might add. Next to him was a guy with long silver hair wearing black is Kadaj Tanaka. He's the heir of the multimillion movie production: Hollow Bastion Productions. He tends to pick up fistfights. From the right, the one with short silver hair and long bangs, his name is Zexion Xainen and he's the heir of the famous Moogle Pottery and Ceramics School. He's a quiet type of guy and doesn't speak much. Finally, the one with long silver layered downward spiky hair is Riku Tasogare. He's the heir of the Tasogare Financial Group which controls the financial banks of Twilight Town and Destiny Island." said Sora as the students push Pence, front and center.

"What did he do?" Kairi asked.

"Food Spillage. Pence spilled food on Riku's shirt yesterday." Sora replied and the S4 sat on their respective seats laid by the students. Then all of them threw rotten eggs at him then they made fun of him. Riku stood up and punched him until he was satisfied. All the students knew when it was over and when it did, they left the hall in time for lunch.

- - -

Lunch has arrived. Sora sat alone in the table and brought out his lunch box. He opened it immediately and his mouth began to water. Today's lunch was rice with chicken curry and chocolate cake for dessert. It pays off being the only heir to the royal family. Speaking of royal family, Sora has a secret. A secret no one knew in this school. In actuality, the brunette came from a royal family known as the Nightingale. His reason for coming here was to train, finish his mission, and to finish high school. Miraculously, he was able to keep it a secret for the past two years. Sora's dad died when he was little and his mom was the current ruler of Radiant Garden. His guardians, Leon and Cloud were on patrol, informing him if there's a creature of darkness known as the Heartless. There was also a young woman name Aerith who took care of Sora as well including the place he was living in: an apartment.

As he was about to eat his lunch, Sora saw Kairi and it seems that a few boys asked her to go out with them. She shoved them off and walked away. He waved his hand, indicating his location. As she placed her tray down, the brunette gave her a chocolate cake which suprise her.

"Is that mud pie?" Kairi asked and Sora mentally slapped himself. The brunette immediately knew she was rich because rich people never tasted homemade food.

"No, its chocolate cake. My caretaker made it." Sora replied.

The redhead wondered then she picked the dessert and took a bite from it. As she chew on the dessert, her eyes lightened a lot.

"It's delicious!" she commented.

"Really!" Sora said. "I'm glad."

They continued their lunch until the girls squealed and screamed that the S4 are coming here. This time, they were only three of them and just walked along as if they're gods. Kairi finished her lunch and was about to return her tray to the cafeteria when she accidentally slipped and spilled drinks on Riku's shoes. The crowd stared at her with 'oooh' and 'ahhh'.

"What did you do that for?" Riku growled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it." she said but for him it wasn't enough so he shoved Kairi from the shoulder.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do it on purpose!" Sora yelled in defense. Riku stared at him then left. The brunette was really angry and couldn't believe he would be upset just because someone accidentally slipped and ruined his shoes. After he ate his lunch, Sora went to the fire escape to relieve his stress.

**"UNBELIEVABLE!! THAT STUPID JERK! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?"**Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Will you please stop shouting to relieve your stress." said a voice. The brunette turned around and saw someone sitting at the stairs reading a pocketbook. He stared at him and immediately, Sora recognized him. Short silver hair with long bangs. It's Zexion Xainen!

"Sorry." he said, apologizing to him.

"Geez and I thought I already found a quiet place to read." Zexion said and he left the fire escape.

Sora finally came home to his apartment not far from school. Aerith greeted him and Sora just waved his hand. They ate dinner together in silence and so she asked him about school. The brunette said the usual okay and asked her if Leon or Cloud called. She nodded so he sighed and thanked her for the dinner. Immediately, he dialled Leon's number on the cellphone.

"Leon, it's me... where are you?...Uh huh, okay, I'll be right there."

Immmediately, Sora left the apartment and went to meet Leon. For the past two years, he fought the Heartless, dark beings that devoured people's hearts and destroys all stock markets and technology. His melee and magic attacks improved dramatically in all these years. Finally, he arrived at the destination Leon told him" Sunset Hill. Sora raised his right hand and a weapon appeared shaped like a key. The weapon is called the Keyblade and its the only weapon that defeat the Heartless. As soon as Sora's weapon appeared, Shadow appeared, the basic of all Heartless. He slained them all so easily then Soldier appeared. This kind of Heartless was a bit stronger than Shadow so he was able to beat them. Finally, they're gone for now.

A man with seemingly short brown hair with a scar on his face came. He wore a smirk as soon as Sora destroyed the dark creatures.

"Good job, you can go." Leon said and Sora left.

- - -

The next morning, Sora arrived in school and went to his locker to get his stuff for class. When he opened it, there was a black note signed by S4 sticking to his locker. One student yelled his name telling everyone he got the black note. Little did he know that, Kairi was watching this then left. All of a sudden, two girls and one boy dragged the brunette to the Chemistry lab which is located at the fifth floor. They pinned him on the floor and to make sure he didn't try to escape, one girl used a stool chair. Another girl unbuttoned his polo and Sora tried to scream for help but the boy shut his mouth.

"Oi, Oi, would you pipe down? It's noisy!" said a familiar voice. Sora turned his head and saw Zexion reading a book, looking at the two girls and one boy. They stare for a moment then left with a huff for the girls and a grunt from the boy. He stood up and removed the steel chair then put it aside.

"Thanks for saving me." Sora said, breathing heavily.

"Don't be mistaken. I came here because the janitor was cleaning the fire escape." Zexion said.

Classes weren't normal anymore because ever since Sora got the black note, everyone were making his life in school miserable. For instance, during the classroom, while the teacher is lecturing everyone threw crumpled paper at him. At first, he ignored it but later it became frequent that he yelled at them. The teacher asked if there's a problem. Sora said no in embarrassment. Even when he walked the corridors, the students threw random objects at him. He tried to escape outside but they dumped rotten food at him which came at the trash can then poured water at him. Sora was never humiliated at his entire life.

Lunch time was worse. Sora tried to call Kairi but she stayed away from him. At least, she didn't get in trouble. As he was about to eat his lunch, a loud cheer erupted from the cafeteria yelling about S4. They arrived in a godly fashion that disgust him. Sora hated them a lot but decided to ignore them. The day was finally over and the brunette went to the accessory shop where he works part time with his childhood friend, Roxas and his boss, Marluxia who was a bit strange in their perspective and also gay. Both of them were nearly exactly alike except Roxas' hair was much shorter and a bit spiky while Sora's hair was a messy one. They were talking about what happened on Sora's school.

"Really? That was stupid." Roxas commented.

"Yeah, stupid Riku... thinks he's a god. Geez, how stupid can he get!" Sora said as he wiped the display case and sighed.

"You know, the more you hate, the more you love." said a voice which caught Sora and Roxas in surprise.

"Marluxia!" both teens said in unison. "You were eavesdropping on us!"

"Come now, it's natural when you're trying to find love. Like what happened during my--" he said to himself.

"There he goes again," Roxas sighed. "Blabbering love nonsense."

"younger days when I met this beautiful man. I hated him on the outside but on the inside, he's the mighty one who will sweep off my feet. " Marluxia said, dreamily.

"Whatever!" Sora said as he finished his work for today.

- - -

Another day has begun and everything went from bad to worse. Boys started teasing him while the girls laughed haughtily. Classes turned from normal to hell and the brunette wanted to use his magic to sent them on their knees but he can't because it will blow his cover. Even at lunch time, the entire student body teased him and pushed him down. Kairi just passed by and Sora just sighed. The day was getting worse but he knew that he has a few hours left before classes are officially over for today.

Sora went to the fire escape once more to relieve his stress but this time, he stared at the sky. Ever since he got the black note from S4, things weren't normal anymore and that includes doing his part time job plus his mission here.

"Why, Dad...?" the brunette whispered when he heard footsteps. His head turned and saw Zexion once again. As always, he was reading a pocketbook and didn't care much.

"I know you have problems." Zexion said and Sora stared at him.

"What do you know?" Sora grumbled. "You don't know anything."

"True, but just to let you know, I don't mind if you go there to relieve your stress just don't shout it out all the time."Zexion said and the bell rang.

Part time job at the accesory shop again and as usual, Roxas and Sora were talking about his day at school which is another hell for the brunette.

"So how was your day at school?" Roxas asked as he wiped the glass case.

"Awful." Sora replied.

"Eh, looks like Twilight High is too much for you." Roxas commented.

"You should be lucky!" said a voice which the two teens stared in surprise.

"Marluxia!" both teens said in unison.

"You should be lucky that your mother works hard for your education, Sora." he said. "Ah, it reminds me of that time--"

Roxas and Sora sighed once again and need not to bother their boss for anything. If he gets word from his guardians, maybe slaying some Heartless would help ease down the frustration and anger he had for today.

- - -

"Sora, we have sighted another Heartless. This time, it's in the alley." Leon said, talking to the brunette on the cellphone.

After his guardian contacted him, Sora went to the designated place and eliminated the Heartless as usual. He was in a bad mood because of what happened at school. As he continued to destroy them, one of them escaped and went to the outside. The brunette began to chase it as Leon threw a black coat at him. Sora quickly wore it and entered the streets.

At the limousine, Riku was about to go home when he saw someone with a strange weapon and a dark creature. He blinked for a second thinking it was his imagination. Kadaj wondered what's wrong with his friend but in the end, Riku saw nothing and dropped his friend off at his home. Few minutes later, the limousine arrived at a beautiful mansion where Kadaj left then a few blocks from here was the largest mansion that was never seen except for rich people.

"Welcome home, young master," said the maid. "Your father, Master Sephiroth has been waiting for you."

The maid led him to two large brown doors where the dining room is located. Inside was a man with flaming spiky red hair with green eyes, wearing a feral grin and wore a tuxedo. On his side was a man with long silver hair, light green eyes and wearing a business suit.

"Shouldn't you greet your son after not seeing him for a month?" Riku asked coldly, as he sat down and ate his dinner. He hated that man so much.

Sephiroth just smirked as he ate. "Axel, call the chef."

The one call Axel left on his master's side and few minutes later, the chef came, looking puzzled.

"You're dismissed!" Sephiroth said and the chef began to protest as the security guards dragged him out of the room.

"Axel, please find a new chef." he ordered and Axel nodded. Riku just ate his dinner in silence preferring not to say a word.

- - -

"I'm home!" Sora said as he entered the apartment, dropping his bag and removing his shoes. Aerith smiled as she finished cooking dinner and set it on the table.

"So Sora, how's life?" she asked as she ate her food.

"Stupid! I can't believe Mother would send me to this fuckin' school full of proud and rich bastards!" Sora growled in anger. "They think that middle/commoners are fucking crap!! I'm starting to hate this!"

"You do know she's doing it for you aside from your duties and keeping about the secret of your family." Aerith stated.

"What does she know? All she cares about is the duty! She has no idea how bad my life is since my dad died!! I wish she didn't send me to that school in the first place!" Sora said angrily, that he stormed off the table and shut the door to his room. Aerith sighed sadly as she cleaned it up.

"Maybe Sora would feel better if I made his favorite food. Besides, he can't resist," she said to herself. "Oh, I better start cooking then."

Preparing the ingredients, she began to chopped, slice, and fry the food for Sora to take it with him for lunch. She hummed happily as she added something inside the lunch box. A few hours have passed and the brunette slowly opened the door. To his surprise, Aerith is still 'up' making his lunch and not getting any sleep. Sighing, he closed the door and went back to sleep, preparing himself for the next worst day at school.

- - -

Morning has arrived and Sora wore his uniform. Grabbing his bag, he shut the door to his room and saw Aerith, waiting for him.

"Here's your lunch!" she said, smiling at him.

"Thanks!" Sora said, appreciatively.

"Take care!" Aerith said, smiling as the brunette left for school.

Time has passed real quickly and as usual, the students were teasing, mocking, threw random objects at him or anything that could make his life miserable. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he ignored and evaded them the whole class period. As Sora passed by, he saw Kairi on the opposite side. He was about to say hi to her but she ignored him. Sighing, he moved on.

Lunch time has finally arrived and Sora opened the lunch box wondering what Aerith cooked for him this time since she stayed up all night making it. To his delight, it was his favorite: A big bass (fish) with small prawns. He was about to eat it when the students began to chant the arrival of the S4. All three of them except Riku went to Sora's table. All of the students 'ohhh' and 'ahhh'.

"I heard that you're from the middle class group trying to blend in with the rich society," Riku said as he stared at Sora's lunch then all of a sudden, he grabbed the lunch box and threw it on the floor. "Don't give me that shit!"

Sora kneeled down, seeing Aerith's cooking has now ruined, stared at it. One thing on his mind though, he can take any kind of bullying: teasing, hitting, mocking, throwing objects and the sort but this time, the only thing that hates him most is looking down at people because of ther social status. The vanity of the rich society angered him even though he has more money than them but then again, no one is supposed to know anyway. He clenched his fists in anger as the students began to laughed at him. Zexion looked down at the second floor of the cafeteria seemingly interested on what would happen next. The brunette stood up and walked slowly to Riku, still clenching his fist in anger.

**"YOU THING A MIDDLE CLASS COMMONER TRYING TO LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT THE SUPPORT OF THE PERSON'S PARENTS IS EASY!!"**Sora yelled in anger, his voice was dripping poison and immediately, the laughing died. **"YOU THINK THAT BEING RICH WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING?! BY BULLYING OTHER PEOPLE, WON'T YOU EVER BE SATISFIED?"**

Everyone went silent for a while and then something unexpected happened.

**"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT!! YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!"**Sora yelled angrily as he punched Riku on the face, very, very, very hard, literally. Riku could only stare at him. Kadaj and Kuja stared in shock, their mouths were wide open. Zexion, on the other hand smirked. For some reason, it reminds Riku of one time someone punched him bad. Anyway, regardless of this, it shocked the students as well.

"I won't run nor hide!! I declare war on the S4!" Sora declared. "No matter how many times I've been kicked, teased, or laugh, I won't run away."

And with that, Sora stood there and saw Zexion who smiled. The brunette just bowed him in courtesy then left the cafeteria. Now some students are afraid of him that they shoved off till Sora completely left the cafeteria.

- - -

Sora finally went home feeling happy that he went to his room hoping that school would be only the worse day of his life or so he thought. The next day, he said goodbye to Aerith and left the apartment. As he was on his way to school, three men dressed in black suits came. One grabbed his right, the other grabbed his left and the last one covered his mouth with a white handkerchief. He struggled for a while then his eyes began to droop slowly. The last thing he saw was Riku lowering his car window, staring at him.

* * *

spiritfire: So what do you think? Good, bad, so-so

Yuen: I gotta say it's much longer than the first three stories you had

spiritfire: Shut up!

Yaru: Well depending on the review, spiritfire would probably delete this fic because she worked so hard for it.

spiritfire: Yeah, what she said

Yuen: Haha, I really wonder about that

Yaru: Oh stop it! Yuen

spiritfire: Okay that's it for this chapter please read and review! Criticism is allowed only on a positive side. Flamers will not be accepted because it already happened once and I sent that bastard to his place by banning him sending any more reviews in my fic...


	2. Accident and Humiliations

spiritfire: (looks at the reviews) Oh my gawd!! I have 4 reviews...This is like the greatest thing happened to me. I never had 4 reviews in my first three stories. Usually, it's only 2 (wahhhhhhh)

Yaru: There, there(comforts the authoress)

Yuen: Well, I'll be damned...

Yaru: Anyway, since one reviewer demanded the next chapter of this fic... here it is and believe me it's going to be amusing

spiritfire: (finally calms down) Again, I don't owe Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters in this story...

Yuen: Come on already...

Yaru: This chapter is dedicated to the Daylight Savings Time and for Halloween

(The reviewers are now flooding the new chapter)

* * *

Sora struggled himself from the men in black. His eyes began to droop slowly and the last thing he saw was Riku, lowering the car window

- - -

The three men in black dragged Sora somewhere. It was too dark to see but regardless, they placed him in some kind of lukewarm water. The brunette opened his eyes a little and hears a few voices.

"It's wearing off..."

"Should we apply..."

"Where am I?" Sora asked softly but his eyes began to droop once again as he fell asleep.

"Let's begin." someone said and all hands were shadowed on his body.

- - -

Meanwhile at school, all the students were at the classroom gathering around the table where Sora always sits. All of them were wondering why he hasn't came yet.

"The black-tagged boy isn't here?" a male student asked.

"Maybe he's already 'taken care of'." another student replied.

"He should quit while he's at it besides he should not mess with Riku." a girl student said and the entire class laughed. Kairi on the other hand just stare at the empty seat.

- - -

Everything went blurry in Sora's eyesight until he was able to see clearly. He was sitting on a chair trying to focus. Finally, his eyesight became clear. To his surprise, he was not in school and second, he was not wearing his school uniform. Instead, he was wearing black leather shoes, long white pants, a pair of Cosmic Arts bracelets on each side of his wrists, a black undershirt and to cover it up, a long black trenchcoat. The brunette wondered where all this came from until he saw Riku from behind the mirror. He turned his head around, anger was coursing through his mind.

"What is this?" Sora growled in anger now that he realized his location: The Tasogare Mansion.

"Withdraw!" Riku replied.

"Eh?" Sora questioned at him.

"One hundred million munny." Riku said, bluntly.

"What!!" Sora roared in anger.

"You declared war so here's my proposal: The hair and spa treatments is thirty million, the shoes cost twenty million, the pants cost ten million, Trenchcoat and undershirt cost thirty million and the rest of the accessories cost ten million as well. With these, it's a grand total of one hundred million munny. I'll even lend these things for you." Riku said as he stare at the brunette. Sora stood silent for a while then anger coursed through his mind again.

"Are you pushing me to a debt on purpose?" the brunette shouted angrily.

"Well, like I said before, you declared war so withdraw one hundred million munny." Riku smirked while Sora stared at him.

"Smile." Riku said in a forceful tone but the brunette didn't move nor budge an inch.

"I said smile." the silverete repeated again.

"How can I smile when you force me into such things! You're pathetic!," Sora shouted angrily and he slapped Riku on the cheek very, very hard. "You think money is everything...that money can solve your problem then I don't want it."

Sora left the room where Riku was and wondered around the place trying to find his school uniform. He opened one door and looked around. His eyes fell on a picture of a tall girl with beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes. Sora stared in awe then shook his head hard as he left the room. He walked further and opened another room but unfortunately, it was a room with billiards. He walked further again and opened another door. This time, it was a magnificent dining hall.

"This dining hall is nothing compared to the royal palace." Sora smirked to himself and left the room. He found a stairs and started going down. He kept looking for his school uniform when suddenly the doors opened. Several bodyguards came in and in the center was a man with long silver hair wearing a business suit. His green eyes met with Sora who stare as well then left. Sora snapped out of his thoughts. He has to find his school uniform.

"Excuse me, um...excuse me...can you help me?" Sora asked as he tries to get the man's attention but the two bodyguards grabbed him and shoved him. Fortunately, they found his school uniform and let him wear it but still they shoved him outside.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sora said as he struggled and threw him out of the mansion. They even threw his school bag as well. He picked it up and stare at the mansion.

"Maybe I shouldn't mess with them." Sora sighed as he looked at the mansion one last time and left. At the window, Riku stared outside as the brunette left. He began to walk out to the door and was met with his father face-to-face. Neither of them moved an inch then one of the bodyguards informed him about the important meeting then left.

- - -

Sora was already late from school so he went to his locker to get his books for class when cockroaches came out from his locker. But if you look a little closer, there were only fakes. Sora fumed with anger as he proceed to go to his classroom. When he arrived, students were gossiping, obviously about him.

"You know, he should really quit school." one girl said.

"Yeah!!" another girl added.

"He should not underestimate Riku." said a girl with long black hair.

"Oh really? If I quit school, I would not have a care in the world so shut up you fucking pricks!" Sora growled at them though not anger and the student stopped talking. Classes have started and the brunette sighed in relief even though it was only a little.

- - -

Sora went to the cafeteria hall when he heard laughter. He came and saw the window was vandalized. It says: Fucking slut and Bitch!!. Obviously, it was meant for him. Three girls giggled and all the student laughed.

"Oh my, I know it's a lie but I can't help it." one girl said in a mocking tone and the brunette was furiously angry that he left the cafeteria without eating anything. Fuming angrily, Sora went to the fire escape and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Unbelieavable!! That fucking bastard, how dare he!!" he shouted angrily. "He thinks he's the emperor of this school. Geez, my life is already ruined twelve years ago. I'm still single and this happens!!"

"Single, huh." said a voice. Sora turned around and saw Zexion reading a magazine. It has a picture of a man with mullet hair.

"Ummm, sorry." Sora said apologetically.

"Like I said before, I know you have some problems," Zexion said, staring at the brunette. "By the way, do you know the time difference between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion.

"Eh?" Sora questioned at him.

Little did they know that on the other side of the building, three girls saw the two of them. Apparently, they think the two of them were together.

"I can't believe he's with Zexion Xainen!!" one girl said with envy and the other two agreed.

- - -

Sora was now at the accessory shop wiping the display case and dicussing the events for the day with Roxas. Despite the hard time he's been through, he was able to get back on his own feet. After cleaning, he took out his favorite snack: Chocolate donut with coconut shavings on top and a book about the time difference of the countries outside Twilight Town. Roxas wondered what he was doing but Sora didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's see...oh it's five hours!" Sora said as he ate.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing!" Sora replied as he finished his snack and closed the book.

- - -

"Freeze!" Sora chanted as the entire ground was covered in ice. A heartless came near the Haunted Mansion and the brunette just froze it. He slashed it with his keyblade and immediately it died. His cellphone suddenly rang and Sora took it out from his pocket.

"Hello?... What? Heartless in the bank's computer... Where? Infinity Bank at Market Street, alright!"

He pocketed his cellphone and left the place. Wearing the black coat, he ran to the destined place. Cloud was already there waiting for him.

"What's the status of the computer?" Sora asked. The spiky blonde guardian led him to the room with computer and apparently, robotic heartless known as Magnum Loaders, Erazer, and Terminator. Most probably, they were spreading the virus so Sora aimed his Keyblade at the monitor and let himself in. Being in cyberspace is pretty neat but when it comes to viruses it was pretty hard actually unless you're a computer geek. Sora walked around and wondered where the heartless could be. Staring into an empty space, it looked like that there's nothing wrong until something fell. At the last minute, Sora jumped out of the way and saw the specified target. Magnum Loaders are the large machine like ones, Erazers are the tiny one and Terminator looked like a small version of a mini motorcycle. They began to fight but it was difficult that even frontal attacks didn't work. The Magnum Loaders continued the attack by piercing Sora and got hit. He stood back at his feet and slid down below then slash it at the back. The Heartless showed no mercy but Sora destroyed them all and stabbed it finally eliminating the enemy.

- - -

Next morning, Sora was on his usual day, attending classes as usual. Time passed by real quickly when the bell rang. Everyone just ate their lunches and just like two years ago, Sora sat alone until Kairi showed up feeling regret.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." Kairi said, bowing her head apologetically.

"It's alright," Sora said. "At least, you're not in trouble."

"Why don't we walk home together. It's the least I can do." Kairi smiled and the brunette nodded.

Evening has fallen as the two friends walked along the street talking and chatting about themselves. Kairi stopped for a moment and Sora noticed something was wrong.

"Kairi, what's up?" Sora asked.

"S4." she replied and the brunette turned his head around. True to what Kairi said, it's someone from S4: Zexion.

"Wait right here!" Sora said as he ran towards him. Zexion noticed his presense and sighed.

"You again?" Zexion said in a bored tone.

"Um, about the time difference between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. It's five hours. " Sora said.

"Five hours, huh." Zexion said when he stared at the brunette.

"Um, what is it?" Sora asked, feeling embrassed. Zexion kept staring at him and at the same time he went a little closer then he wiped a part of Sora's mouth.

"You have something white near your cheek." Zexion replied. Sora realized that it was from the snack he ate yesterday and didn't bother to check his face. He wiped it off his mouth then Zexion stared at the poster that was displayed on the wall.

"Hmmm, that person...I know him. His name is Demyx Nocturne. He's supposed to be the heir of the Nocturne Company but he turned it down and decided to be a singer." Sora said then sighed. "One of the reasons I came to Twilight High is because of him. He used to attend this school and changed his destiny. I wanted to become a famous artist specifically a writer because I have a very active imagination since I was a kid (not just a heir to the throne) and changed destiny as well."

"A writer, huh." Zexion said, smiling.

"... I gotta go. See you!" Sora said as he ran towards Kairi and the two of them rushed themselves to go home. Little did they know that there was a black car and lowering the car window, it was Riku.

- - -

Another day has arrived, Sora knew it would be another bad day. He took deep breaths and began walking through the corridor expecting nasty blows. To his surprise, one male student greeted him as if nothing happened. Okay, this is weird but regardless, he went to the locker's room to get his stuff. Slowly, he opened the door expecting scary would come out but nothing happened so he took what he need and closed it. Passing by was Kairi and the two of them stared at each other.

"You know it's okay that we can talk to each other outside the school and also through our cellphones. I don't think they would go that far to wired our phones but in school, you better avoid me or stay away from me, okay." Sora said and Kairi nodded. Both of them went to their separate ways when the redhead opened her locker. To her dismay, there was a black note from S4. A male student saw it and yelled her name. Sora was shocked.

The entire student body dragged her to the cafeteria hall and at the center were the S4 without Zexion on it. All of them threw blackboard erasers at her as Sora makes his way through the crowd. He tries telling them to stop but none of them listened or heard him. They poured water on her and one of the students was about to throw a bottle of soy sauce at Kairi when Sora took a broom and strike it back.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" he yelled angrily. All the students stopped except one male student who was about to throw another bottle of soy sauce. Sora strike it back again and the bottle was sent flying. Unfortunately, part of the soy sauce stained Riku's white shoes.

"Riku, are you--." His sentence was cut short when the silverete punched that student. He walked towards the two of them and stared coldly.

"You want to stop this, right? If so, lick it off and I'll call off the game!" Riku said. All the students began to chant 'Lick it off'. Sora stared at Kairi who was humiliated then he mustered up his courage and kneeled down. The chanting became louder as Sora gulped. He knew that this is the only way for them to stop messing up with her. As he was about to do the deed, the doors burst open and Zexion came. Everyone stared at him and immediately the chanting died.

"You're wrong." Zexion said.

"Eh?" Sora questioned himself.

"The time difference between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion is four hours because October is Daylight Savings Time." Zexion said.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said apologetically.

"Let's go." Riku said and all four of them left the cafeteria hall.

- - -

At lunch time, Sora didn't see Kairi anymore. Guess she couldn't handle the humiliation she felt. He also feel bad for her but at least, Zexion came to stop this madness. While he was eating his lunch, three girls came to his table, looking pleased and haughty.

"Wow, you're incredible, Sora!" one girl at the middle said.

"Huh?" Sora wondered what is she talking about.

"You know, when you stood up on Riku. We couldn't stand his obnoxious attitude. Good thing Zexion was here to stop it." the girl on the right said.

"Come on, you miss the spot." the third girl said. Sora was a bit surprised that two janitors were cleaning the vandalism on the cafeteria windows.

"Well now that's that. We invited you to Demyx's Welcoming Party tonight." the girl in the middle said. "The venue is at Zexion's Mansion. See you there."

Little did they know, Sora used the power of the Keyblade to scan their hearts. To his interpretation, they were planning something to him which is not a surprise. Whatever it is didn't matter, he will face it and besides, there's no way he would turn the invite now would he? Obviously, not.

- - -

"WHAT!! You're invited to Zexion's place!!" Roxas screamed with excitement as they did their part time job. It was already sunset.

"Um... yeah." Sora said though he didn't sound too excited.

"What are you going to wear?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"... Don't know." Sora replied as he was preparing to close the store.

"Well, it's been a long time you've hang out with the rich guys. Just like when you're really--" Roxas' sentence was cut short when Sora shut his mouth.

"Rox, what did I tell you about you-know-what?!" the brunette scowled at him.

"Okay, okay but seriously, they should know the real 'you'. That you're actually nice." Roxas said as the two of them finished their time in the store.

- - -

Night has fallen and the brunette arrived at Zexion's mansion wearing black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He opened the door slowly and most unfortunately for him, all the rich people are wearing formal attire.

"Sora, there you are and why are you wearing that." one girl said and all the people whispered and stare at him.

Putting that aside, Sora went to the poolside sitting down and drinking water. Everyone is enjoying the party when the S4 came and there was another person beside them. He has short yellow mullet hair, light blue eyes and wearing a blue tuxedo. All of them went down to interact with the others. Sora knew that person: Demyx Nocturne. Seeing Zexion with him makes him feel glad for those two as if they were meant for each other. He was about to amuse himslef when the same three girls from school came.

"Do us a favor and stay away from Zexion Xainen. He already has a boyfriend." the girl on the right said as she picked the glass of water and poured it on Sora's clothing. Everyone saw it and laughed. Riku saw it as well but he did nothing.

_"You sluts...I knew you would humiliate me."_ Sora said in his mind and tempted yet again to use his Fire magic to burn them to ashes. He was used to bullying before but not this kind though. Before he could do anything else, Zexion came with a handkerchief in hand. The three girls were surprised at this.

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked. Sora stared at him and in an instant he calmed down, took the handkercheif and tried to wipe himself. While he was doing that, Demyx came to see what's going on. Seeing this, he decided to have some fun and a bit of payback for Sora's sake.

"I like to thank you for throwing this welcoming party for me." Demyx said to the three girls.

"Why, you're welcome, Demyx!" the girl in the middle said, smiling when all of a sudden, the blonde took a water hose, turned it on and using the water's powerful force, it pushed the three girls to the swimming pool. All three of them were shocked. Everyone laughed at them instead of Sora and Demyx took him away from the crowd leaving Zexion to enjoy what he did.

- - -

Sora and Demyx were in the guest room trying to find suitable clothing for the brunette to change his wet clothing. While Demyx is taking out several shelves, Sora sat down and wait.

"Um, thanks." he said shyly.

"Oh no thanks is necessary, Sora." Demyx said, taking out some formal clothing.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Zexy told me all about it." Demyx replied as he picked one for him. "Here try this!"

The clothing in question was a combination of white and blue formal attire. Sora wore it immediately and Demyx gushed at him.

"Ooooooohhhhh!! You're so cute in that clothing. It really matches your eyes. In fact, you can have it!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Um, are you sure?" Sora asked as Demyx picked a pair of white leather shoes studded with silver metal circles.

"Sure and while you're at it. Wear these! From now on, everytime you go to a party, wear these shoes okay." Demyx said. Sora thanked him even though he didn't need any of this.

Few minutes tick by and finally, Sora and Demyx went downstairs to greet everyone. Zexion smiled at the brunette and the others stared in awe.

"You look great!" he commented.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled. Riku couldn't believe it. He smiled at Zexion. Come to think of it, he remembers when he told Sora to 'smile' but the brunette got angry for forcing him such things. In other words, he was a bit jealous though he doesn't know why for himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku asked coldly as he shoved Zexion. The silver-short haired teen didn't reply. "I'm the one who sent the black not to him."

Sora knew what would happen next so he tries to stop Riku from doing this nonsense when he and Riku tripped. Everyone gasped in shock.

"It's about time but I never thought it would be like this." Kuja chuckled and so did Kadaj. At the floor, Sora and Riku 'kissed' and both of them were apparently in shock.

* * *

spiritfire: So what do you think?? Kinda early for this but I think it's necessary

Yuen: Wahahaha, this is amusing

Yaru: Um...it is a bit sudden in my book

spiritfire: If you think I made a weird pairing here(Zexion x Sora), I didn't. Don't worry it won't last long...I only did that for a little push on Riku's part. After all, love works in mysterious ways or so to say.

Yuen: I'm sure the readers would guess that

spiritfire: Anyway, this will contend you guys because I'm taking a day off on October 14 until November 3 because of two reasons: It's my semestral break and I need to rest. Second, I'm halfway finishing drafting for the next chapter so you guys have to wait for next month.

Yaru: Yeah, she deserves it after she's been through

Yuen: Got that right!

spiritfire: Okay, so you guys know what to do...R&R


	3. Choice

spiritfire: Looks like the hits are increasing....thanks goodnes I don't have to do my practice teaching yet....and as I promised here's chapter three. Sorry it took longer than I expected. Hope this will cool you guys down.

Yuen: Hey Yaru, I challenge you to a duel

Yaru: Do I have to?

Yuen: You already got a deck, right? So why don't you test it....

Yaru: Can't we do it on spirit's other story...none of those people here are fans of YuGiOh

Yuen: Bah, you're no fun

spiritfire: Shut up and please do the disclaimer....

Yuen: spiritfire doesn't owe Kingdom Hearts and the Final Fantasy characters....man this is tiring

spiritfire: Sorry but that's the rules and on with this fic

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku asked coldly as he shoved Zexion. The short silver haired teen didn't reply. "I'm the one who sent the death note to him!"

Sora knew what would happen next so he tries to stop this nonsense when he and Riku tripped. Everyone gasped in shock.

"It's about time but I never thought it would be like this." Kuja chuckled and so did Kadaj. At the floor, Sora and Riku 'kissed' which is why everyone in the room were shocked.

Sora immediately stood up, feeling embarrassed in front of everyone and left the mansion. Riku, on the other hand touched his lips then stared the floor into nothingness.

- - -

The next day, Sora and Roxas were talking about the events that happened yesterday night. Obviously, the brunette wasn't pleased while the other grins.

"Really, it's not like that!" Sora complained.

"Aw. come on, you probably didn't do it on purpose so.... what's your first kiss like?" Roxas grinned like a madman.

"Having the person you hate kissed you. My, you're in a rough road ahead...." said a familiar voice.

"Marluxia!" both teens said as the pink-haired man suddenly appeared behind the counter.

"Listen, if your first kiss was the person you hate, your life will be taken on a difficult road. You might ended up cursing yourself." he said in a serious voice.

"Marly, that ain't true!" Roxas said while Sora contemplates himself.

"So what was your first kiss like?" Marluxia asked, this time with a goofy grin on his face while Roxas groaned.

- - -

At school, things were getting out of hand especially lunch time. As usual, three girls were teasing him but Sora didn't mind nor he cared then the student body butted in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora," said the girl in the middle. "Do you really think Riku likes you? Puhlease as if!"

"Yeah!!!" the others agreed.

Sora rolled his eyes in disagreement and left the cafeteria. Instead of going back to the classroom, he decided to visit Kairi's house. Entering the white mansion, he went to her room and greeted her. They talked about what happened at Demyx's welcoming party and when the brunette told her about the kiss accident, she was surprised.

"You really kissed him?" she asked.

"No, it was an accident. There's no way I would like him. Besides, he's a moron and a fucking pain in the neck." Sora replied, scowling.

"I see," Kairi said with a unreadable expression.

"So are you coming back to school?" Sora asked but she covered herself in blanket in reply. He sighed and left the room. As soon as the brunette left, Kairi stared at the door.

Sora left the house and began to walk back to school when a black limo passed by. Lowering the car window, Riku saw the brunette and told the driver to stop. Sora saw Riku immediately and stepped back wondering what he was doing here.

"Did you really mean it? The kiss?" Riku asked. Apparently, he was thinking about this much to Sora's dismay.

"Eh? WHAT!!! Hell no!!" Sora replied in defense.

"Get in." Riku said, as if he was commanding him.

"Eh?" Sora questioned.

"I'll be the one to escort you back to the hellish school." Riku said in a forceful tone.

"Unbelievable!!! Hell no way!!!" Sora said and he started running with the silver-haired teen on his tail. Deciding to use his running skills when he was fighting the Heartless, he ran fast. Very, very fast. Riku could barely catch him but he wouldn't give up so he ran faster Sora looked back and saw the teen. In other words, SHIT!

Little did he know that a white Porshe was trailing after the brunette. The car went faster, did a half-U turn and stopped. When Sora saw it, he stopped then a lady came out from the car wearing a white dress, sky-blue flower sandals and wore a pair of black sunglasses.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked but she didn't pay much attention. When Riku came, she stopped him.

"Don't be so full of it!" she said angrily as she punched Riku on the face. He fell down and growled at her.

"That hurts, sis!" Riku whined.

"Eh? Sis!!!" Sora said in shock. The lady removed her sunglasses and to the brunette's surprise, it was the girl on the picture at the Tasogare's mansion. She invited him to drive to school which he accepted.

"Um, thanks." Sora said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay. My brother can be full of it sometimes." she smiled as they arrived at Twilight High. All the students were shocked to see Sora riding a car with Riku's sister. She stepped on the brakes and let the brunette get out.

"By the way, I'm Namine Tasogare, Riku's older sister. If you need me, here's my card." Namine said as she gave him the card. "And you smelled like me."

Sora smelled himslef which earned Namine a slight chuckle then he read the card. It says: Namine Tasogare Radiant Garden Cell No. 0915439087 Phone no. 2217788 Radiant Garden.

"R-R-Radiant Garden!" Sora stared in shock mostly because that's where his family lived not that anyone would know.

"If you need me, call me and I'll fly there by my own private jet." Namine said as she drove away, students were trailing after her. The three girls left in a huff.

- - -

At Zexion's place, he and Demyx were having tea near the swimming pool. Both of them were talking about themselves in the past.

"It's been a while since we talked like this." Demyx said while Zexion just nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"You know, Sora wanted to be a writer because he wanted to chnage his destiny. Just like you." Zexion said, smiling.

"Really?" Demyx said with interest. "Hmmm, it looks like you're having an interest on him."

"What? No way, I couldn't!" Zexion blurted.

"Oh really? then listen this: If you don't hold the person in your heart, you're bound to lose it." Demyx aid, this time with seriousness in his voice. Zexion frowned very hard and all of a sudden, he left the house. Demyx sighed and decided to go after him.

Night has fallen and a random strong rain began to pour from the sky. Sora cursed himself for not getting an umbrella so he had to run to the nearest shady spot. Unfortunately, his uniform got caught in the rain so he as to deal with it. While waiting for the rain to stop, he heard someone shouting.

"Hey, wait up!" said a familiar voice. Sora turned his head a little and saw Demyx and Zexion. Apparenty, both of them were wet.

"Listen, you know I'm going back to Hollow Bastion after a few days... Zexion... do you know why I turned down my family's company? It's because I'm not just a heir, I'm human just like the rest of them not like some toy to be manipulated. I will become a singer and change my destiny. Yours is just beginning so please understand." Demyx said and left while Zexion is left to comtemplate his own thoughts. Sora on the other hand didn't move from his spot rather he just stood there and stare at the wall.

- - -

A new morning has arise and Sora went to the fire escape. He just sighed when Zexion popped out of nowhere. The brunette was surprised but at the same time, he was relieved.

"It's been a while," Sora smiled. "You haven't been in school, did something happen?"

"No, just taking care a few things, that's all." Zexion replied as he brushed off one of Sora's spiky-brown hair.

"Oh, before I forget," Sora said as he reached to his pocket and pulled out an handkerchief that he was holding for a while. "Here's your handkerchief back."

"Nah, keep it." Zexion said and the brunette put the handkerchief back to his own pocket. Both of them fell silent at this moment then Sora stared at the sky.

"Well, I gotta go." the brunette said and as he left the fire escape, someone covered his mouth and dragged across the corridor.

"What the hell gives?!" Sora growled angrily as he turned his head. Turns out, it was Riku. Apparently, he was listening and watching this whole fiasco.

"Just listen," he said.

"You got ten minutes!" Sora said though he didn't like to be dragged.

"To tell you the truth, Zexion can be unemotional. He never opens his heart to anyone others than me or the others. I remember one time that I took away his favorite food."

_All four of them were at Riku's living room. Kuja and Kadaj were playing cards while Zexion is eating sliced pears which is his favorite. Riku just came in with another pear in hand and saw his friend eating like that._

_"Why do you eat like that?" Riku asked. "You should eat it through your mouth."_

_"I like it that way." Zexion said as he ate another sliced pear._

_"You know, if you keep eating pears like that, you'll end up getting bald." Riku said and just like that, Zexion dropped the dish while Kuja and Kadaj stared at their friend in disbelief._

"I guess that I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know what I was thinking that time." Riku said. Sora stared at him for a moment. he had never seen Riku on this side before.

- - -

Night has fall and Sora was fighting the Heartless. While he was fighting, he was thinking about what Riku said. He thought he was a good-for-nothing moron who only cares power and authority. But when it comes to his own friends, he really comes for them a lot. For the first time, he felt bad for him. Maybe he could try talking to Demyx, that is if he can.

"Sora, above you!" Cloud yelled. The brunette looked up and dodged to the right then he stabbed the Heartless. Leon only sighed.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked. "You looked like you're in deep thought."

"Nah, I'm good," Sora replied. "See you guys later."

Leon and Cloud watched as the brunette leftb them. Maybe it's because of school. If that's the problem then Sora can handle it. Little did they know, it's more than just a school problem. As Sora left the place, he looked at the sky. Banishing his Keyblade, he sighed. He let his thoughts wander around and ever since Riku 'targeted' him, it was the worst day of his life. That is until the silverete himself told him more about Zexion. There's something odd about him. Ever since he was little and the day he was chosen by the Keyblade of light, his senses of human emotions are getting more acute. There's something he felt that he couldn't pinpoint.... Was it the aura of the Keyblader of Darkness or Twilight? Whatever it is, he will soon find out. As he was on his way home, he stopped for a moment.

"What the? What is this feeling?" Sora said as he looked at the night sky. At the same time, Riku stared at his room window wondering what is this weird feeling. He stared at the object on his table. It was a puzzle and so far he only complete a few of them so far. Shaking his head in disbelief, he shrugged, thinking no more of this and as for Sora, he went home.

- - -

At school, Sora was at the fire exit but this time, he did not came here to relieve his stress. Rather, he came here to think. The brunette began to reel over the events that happened yesterday once again. It was surprising that the fact Riku is concerned with his friends. The people Sora met before he came to Twilight Town were jerks and obnoxious plus haughty and proud of their rich life with the exception of Roxas. Being rich isn't that bad when his dad was still alive but ever since he died, his mother just send him to a private school telling him to finish his training and to find the Keybearer of Twilight. For whatever reason that her mother was, it was questionable and it seems that she didn't care. Because of this, he nver had true friends except Aerith, Cloud, Roxas, and Leon. Maybe Zexion and Kairi as well.

_"I wish I could see Zexion again."_ Sora whispered when he heard a familiar voice.

"What did you say?" Zexion asked, smiling. The brunette was surprised that he stuttered.

"Uh-uh I said I wish I could....see.....uh...Demyx..." Sora replied, stuttering. The short-silver haired man smiled at him.

"I could take you to his house." Zexion said and before he knew it, he was already at Demyx's house. He was alone with the blonde and apparently, he was packing.

"Uh....Demyx," Sora said , wondering what he's going to say.

"Hmmm, what is it, Sora? You look troubled." Demyx stated as he finished the last bunch.

"Is it okay for you to leave Zexion?" Sora asked, this time with seriousness in his voice.

"It's not that I want to. Rather, I chose to leave. This is what I want." Demyx replied.

"I see....then did you understand what he feels about it?" Sora asked which surprised the blond easily.

"I've known Zexion since we were kids. I know it pains him so and so does my family. This is my destiny and I don't regret it." Demyx replied which made Sora frown.

"If that's the case, why?" the brunette asked. Demyx sighed heavily.

"Because I wanted to and Zexion of all people should understand this," Demyx said with a sad smile on his face. "That's how it supposed to be."

"Who told you to persuade him?" said an angry voice. Sora and Demyx were surprise because it seems that Zexion heard everything. "Leave!"

Sora frowned deeply but before he left, he said something to Zexion. _"This is his choice. You can't deny it."_

_- - -_

Three days had gone by and Sora haven't seen Zexion ever since the senior teen made him leave the mansion. All the students were gossiping and teasing the brunette. Not that he cares. As he continued to walk through the corridors, he stared at the silverete who happened to walk the opposite direction. Both teens stared at each other, ignoring everything else in their surroundings.

"Can we talk? It's really important." Riku said, trying to act normal for once.

Sora stared at him for a moment. _"I sensed something odd from this guy," _The shadows of his surroundings continue to pass by as he think. _"But I think it would be better if I listened. After all, he did tell me about Zexion a few weeks ago."_

"Sure." Sora said.

"Demyx is leaving tonight." Riku said.

The brunette was shocked. "What?!"

"He's leaving at the airport at 7 in the evening sharp." Riku said as if this doesn't surprise him then he left Sora all alone.

- - -

Evening has already fallen as Sora quickly ran to the airport. By the time he got there, Demyx was saying goodbye to Riku, Kuja, Kadaj, and Zexion. When they saw the brunette, they were a bit surprised except Demyx who smiled.

"Never thought you came here." Demyx grinned.

"So you're going?" Sora asked. "I guess I came here to say thanks for everything."

Demyx nodded and and was soon followed by an announcement that his flight is getting ready to leave. As the gang watch the blonde walk away, Sora noticed that Zexion is a bit confused.

"Why don't you just go with him?" the brunette asked.

At this, Zexion's eyes widen a bit then Sora continued. "Even though this is his choice, you can still go after him. Who knows what might happen and besides, you have friends to support you."

To his surprise, Riku, Kuja, and Kadaj were smiling and giving him thumbs-up. Zexion was overjoyed by their support so he looked at them for a while then to Sora. He walked near him and to the brunette's surprise, he kissed him on the forehead which earned a hard frown from Riku then he quickly left.

"Oi, Zexion! Catch!" Riku shouted as he threw something at him. Zexion caught it expertly with just one hand. It was a pear.

"No matter what happens, we're always with you and if anyone gives you trouble, just call us and we'll fly there!" the silverete said as a few small tears trickled his face. Zexion smiled at them then he finally left, going after Demyx. All of them turned their heads on the designated plane where Demyx is supposed to be in and finally it carrened to the sky.

"I guess that's that." Sora said but before he was going to leave, a wave of Heartless suddenly appeared at the airport. For some unknown reason, the people around them are paniking.

"What the hell is that?!" Riku asked as he saw Shadow.

"What are you talking about? We don't see anything!" Kuja said in bewilderment.

"What?! You can't see them?" Riku asked skeptically when all of a sudden, a mysterious person wearing a black coat appeared and slashed all the Heartless.

The three of them were stunned then the mysterious person(which is actually Sora) walked towards Riku. Both of them stared for a moment then finally, the person broke the silence.

"You can see them? I see well then I'm sure we will meet again. Be fortunate that I don't have to erase your memories of what you've seen here." he said then he quickly vanished leaving all three of them in bewilderment.

* * *

spiritfire: And that's it for chapter three....and I'm afraid this will be on hiatus for a moment because my practice teaching starts next month and I really can't update really bad

Yaru: So are you prepared?

spiritfire: Not sure

Yuen: Come one, you're going to face the little demons and the what----

spiritfire: (punches Yuen) Shut up!!!!

Yaru: Oh brother

spiritfire: Hope you like it


End file.
